Harapan
by bulanbiru
Summary: Bagaimana aku selalu mengawasi mereka dalam meraih harapannya... -oneshot--Ed dan Al, Winry's POV--fanfic FMA pertama, gomen kalau aneh--


**A/N : Warming up… setelah sekian lama tidak pernah berfanfic-ria. Ingatanku tentang FMA mengalami **_**chaos, **_**maka tolong maafkan jika apa yang ter****tulis**** di sini tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan pada manganya, atau animenya, atau pada apa**** pun**** yang ada di pikiran anda.**

**Just for fun. Puh-lease.**

**Sorry for those errors.**

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not the talented guy who wrote the awesome 'Fullmetal Alchemist' story. Got it?**

**.**

**.  
**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic:**

**HARAPAN**

**.**

**.  
**

"_**Oh, hai, Winry.."**_

_**Lagi-lagi mereka muncul dengan keadaan yang sama.**_

_**Hancur lebur.**_

_**Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas.**_

"_**EEEEDDDDD!"**_

_**TRANG!**_

"_**Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada automailku, HAH?"**_

_**..  
**_

Edward dan Alphonse. Dua kakak beradik yang sangat aneh. Ya, terlalu aneh menurutku. Mana ada sih, anak kecil yang sudi menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuka-buka buku-buku tebal tentang _alchemy?_

Entah apa mau dua saudara itu… mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya. Semenjak mereka pulang dari 'pelatihan keras' oleh guru mereka yang berwajah tegas itu, mereka terus tenggelam dalam keasyikannya sendiri.

Hingga suatu hari…

..

_Aku dan N__enek tertegun saat tiba-tiba mereka menghampiri rumah kami. Dengan napas tersengal. Dengan darah memancar._

_Zirah itu bergerak cepat, di sebelah tangannya sesosok tubuh memucat dengan darah mengalir._

"_Tolong!" teriaknya. "Tolong kakak!"_

_Mataku membesar._

"_Al?" bisikku tak percaya. "Apa… apa yang terjadi?"_

_Nenek bergerak cepat, merebut tubuh lunglai Ed dari zirah tersebut—dari Al. Aku terbelalak saat menatap darah yang mengucur deras dari sebelah tangan dan kakinya… yang tidak lagi berbekas…_

"_Kami… mencoba…" bisiknya. "Ibu… kami… men… trans… mutasinya…"_

_Dan kesadarannya terputus._

_Al menundukkan kepala._

"_Ed? Ed? ED! EEEDDDD!"_

_..  
_

Transmutasi manusia adalah hal yang tabu dalam bidang alchemy. Transmutasi manusia adalah sesuatu yang terlarang untuk dilakukan. Namun kerinduan kedua bersaudara itu membuat mereka melanggarnya…

_._

_.  
_

_Maukah kamu kuberitahukan tentang kisah seorang malaikat yang terbang terlalu jauh menuju Tuhan,_

_hingga akhirnya sayapnya yang terbuat dari lilin itu luluh berantakan?_

_._

_.  
_

Dan dua bersaudara itu memperoleh hukuman atas _trading_ yang telah mereka lakukan…

Alchemy sesungguhnya adalah sebuah _equivalent trading_. Sebagai ganti atas apa yang dihasilkan, harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan.

Bayaran untuk mencoba mentransmutasi ibu mereka sangat berat.

Kendati gagal, kini Ed menggunakan _automail_ pada sebelah tangan dan kakinya, serta Al tinggallah jiwa dalam zirah yang dingin…

.

"_Satu tahun." ucapnya, keras kepala. "Aku hanya butuh waktu satu tahun untuk sembuh dan terbiasa dengan automailku…"_

_Aku menatap sorot penuh kesungguhan pada kedua matanya._

"_Aku sudah berjanji…" bisiknya, suaranya memelan. "Untuk segera mengembalikan Al dan diriku sendiri ini ke tubuh kami yang semula…"_

_.  
_

Ed adalah seorang yang sangat keras kepala. Dan faktanya, kekerasan kepalanya itu mampu membuatnya berhasil melakukan hal-hal yang kuanggap mustahil.

Berita tentang sebuah batu untuk menjadi abadi, _philosopher stone_, membakar semangatnya. Maka kendati tiga tahun untuk orang biasa, seorang Edward Elric hanya membutuhkan satu tahun untuk masa rehabilitasinya.

_Philosopher stone_ adalah harapannya untuk segera mengembalikan dirinya dan Al ke tubuh mereka yang semula…

Dan ia akan menempuh segala jalan untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

_Tak sadar airmataku menitik, dan akhirnya menganak sungai._

_Kutatap punggung dua saudara itu, yang tegak menatap rumah mereka yang luluh dimakan api._

_Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Ed dan Al ke Central, dan mereka memutuskan untuk membakar rumah mereka dan semua kenangan yang ada sebelum mereka pergi._

"_Kami tidak bisa mundur lagi…" ucap Al tenang._

"_Kini tiada lagi rumah tempat berpaling. Maka kami harus maju dan mengejar harapan." lanjut Ed._

"_Tapi…" ucapku tergugu. "Tidakkah kalian bersedih?"_

_Ed menoleh ke arahku. Menatap bening yang masih mengaliri kedua pipiku._

_Tersenyum sedih. Namun tegar._

"_Air matamu sudah mewakilinya." bisiknya._

_Mereka berbalik, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku._

_Ed menepuk pundakku, pelan._

"_Terima kasih, Winry."_

_.  
_

Maka seiring dengan padamnya kobaran api yang melahap rumah mereka, dua bersaudara itu pun melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan kenangan.

Untuk menggapai harapan.

Aku hanya memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh…

Kadang mereka kembali lagi, dengan sosok-sosok lelah. Entah seberat apa perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk mencapai kebenaran yang mereka cari.

Namun seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan, Edward dan Alphonse Elric adalah sosok-sosok yang keras kepala. Mereka tidak akan menyerah berusaha menggapai harapan. Mereka akan mengejarnya, seberat apapun jalannya…

Maka terus kupandangi punggung kedua remaja itu. Kusaksikan mereka semakin dewasa.

Sembari hatiku tak henti berdoa…

_Ed, Al,_

_Semoga harapan kalian __segera __tercapai…_

**.**

**.  
**

**owari**

**.  
**

**Wah. Fanfic nggak jelas. I'm not in a mood… dia flowing saja…**

**Maaf…**

**Dan review sangat diharapkan.**

**Terima kasih sudah sudi direpotkan untuk membaca oneshot tidak bermutu ini…**

**Ja,**

**.bulanbiru.**


End file.
